One Heart
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: Matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca menyiratkan rasa gundah. Untuk detik selanjutnya air mata Temari sudah mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Badannya terlihat sempoyongan. Ia melangkah mundur hingga punggunya menabrak dinding.


====One Heart====

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shikamaru Nara X Temari

Rated T

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Happy reading! ^_^

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sakit ternama yang terletak di pusat kota nampak seorang perempuan bertubuh tinggi dan berambut _blonde_ dengan empat kuncir sebagai hiasannya tengah berjalan dengan gelisah. Iris _teal-_nya sedari tadi mencari sebuah ruangan tempat seorang dokter spesialis yang akan ia temui. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan papan kayu berukuran kecil yang bertuliskan ' '. perempuan tersebut kemudian mulai mengetok pintu. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang penghuni ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Di dalam terlihat seorang wanita cantik dan berpenampilan sangat menarik mengenakan rompi panjang berwarna putih tengah duduk dan menggarap berkas yang menumpuk di atas meja. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tahu bahwa wanita itu berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter.

"Selamat siang, Dok~" Ucap perempuan berkuncir empat itu dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang… ah, Nona Temari rupanya~" sambut sang dokter cantik yang bernama Tsunade dengan senyum ramah.

"Iya, Dok… saya kemari untuk menanyakan hasil pemeriksaan beberapa waktu yang lalu," ujar Temari secara langsung.

"Oh, itu~"

"Jadi… bagaimana hasilnya, Dok?" Tanya Temari yang mulai cemas.

Tsunade hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan mengucap, "Maaf". Tsunade tidak tega menatap kedua iris _teal _milik Temari. Ia tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi yang kini tengah terpasang di wajah manis milik kliennya tersebut.

Mata Temari membelalak tidak percaya. bulir bening mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Temari mengerti betul maksud dari Tsunade dari raut wajahnya yang menampakkan kesedihan.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti…" kata Temari dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Terimakasih. Saya permisi dulu, Dok." Pamit Temari sembari keluar dengan langkah gontai.

Temari kini tengah sibuk meracik bumbu-bumbu untuk masakannya di dapur rumahnya. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya rumah keluarga kecil Nara. Ya, Nara Temari. Sebuah nama marga yang kini menempel pada namanya adalah tanda bahwa ia kini tengah berstatus sebagai isteri dari seorang pria keturunan Nara. Seorang pria yang terkenal dengan sifat pemalasnya namun mempunyai otak melebihi standar rata-rata pada umumnya. Bahkan mungkin bagi para gadis yang melihatnya, pria itu tidak menarik sama sekali. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Temari.

Usia pernikahan Temari dengan Shikamaru mulai bulan depan genap enam tahun. Mulanya Temari sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan membangun sebuah bahtera rumah tangga dengan pria _mendokusei_ itu. Akan tetapi melihat kenyataan yang ada sekarang ini membuatnya sadar bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Okaa-can… aku lapal~" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berkuncir satu sambil menarik-narik pelan celemek ibunya membuat sang ibu menoleh padanya.

"Eh? Shima-chan… tunggu ya, sayang. sebentar lagi akan matang~" ujar Temari sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Okaa-can macak apa cih? Chima cudah tidak cabal menunggu macakan Okaa-can~" anak laki-laki tersebut kembali berceloteh sambil menatap ibunya dengan kedua mata beriris _teal_-nya dengan wajah lugu.

"Nah, sudah matang. Cepat panggil Otou-san… ajak dia ke meja makan untuk sarapan pagi." Perintah Temari sambil mengelus kepala puteranya kemudian menyiapkan piring untuk sarapan.

"Otou-can… cepat banguuunn! Okaa-can cudah celecai menyiapkan calapan untuk kita…" teriak Shima sambil berlari menuju kamar Shikamaru.

"Otou-can jangan tidul telus… ayo bangun, Okaa-can cudah menunggu kita di luang makan~" kata Shima yang kini sudah berada di samping Shikamaru sambil menarik-narik lengan ayahnya.

"hooaaacchmm… iya, iya, Otou-san bangun." Jawab Shikamaru yang menguap sambil menarik kedua lengannya ke atas untuk melemaskan ototnya yang kaku.

Shikamaru dan Shima keluar dari kamar kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan. Shikamaru yang kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan mata setengah tertutup. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya berjalan ke arah yang berbahaya.

"Otou-can, awas…" teriak Shima pada Shikamaru. Namun kelihatannya Shima terlambat.

#dukk

"AAAUW!" rintih Shikamaru kesakitan sambil mengelus jidatnya yang benjol.

"Ada tembok di depanmu~" lanjut Shima dengan nada menyesal sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Ahahahahahahaha…Dasar baka." Tawa Temari memenuhi seisi ruangan ketika melihat suaminya berlaku ceroboh seperti itu.

"Huh, kau ini… _mendokusei_!" Shikamaru meracau sambil memasang ekspresi sebal.

#cupp

Shikamaru kaget ketika tiba-tiba Temari berjalan mendekati dirinya lalu mengecup keningnya yang benjol dengan lembut. Temari kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga suaminya.

"Jangan sampai terulang lagi, ya. Malu pada anakmu, Shika-kun~" bisiknya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Iya-iya… aku mengerti, sayangku~" balas Shikamaru dengan tak kalah menggodanya. Ia menarik tubuh Temari duduk di pangkuannya kemudian mencium bibir temari dengan lembut.

Shima yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap ayah dan ibunya dengan tatapan polos. Perut Shima yang sudah keroncongan memaksanya angkat suara, membuat Shikamaru dan Temari menyudahi 'kegiatan' mereka.

"Otou-can, Okaa-can… kapan kita calapan? Pelut Chima cudah keloncongan nih~"

"Ah! Iya, sayang. hehehe… maaf, ya." kata Temari sambil beranjak dari pangkuan Shikamaru.

Temari mengambil piring kemudian mengisinya dengan nasi, sayur dan lauk-pauk yang telah ia tata di atas meja dengan rapih. Aroma sedap menyeruak masuk melalui indera penciuman Shikamaru juga Chima. Asap yang masih mengepul menandakan bahwa masakan itu baru selesai dibuat oleh Temari beberapa menit yang lalu. Temari memberikan piring pertama untuk Shikamaru dan selanjutnya untuk Shima.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan. Temari bangkit dari duduknya untuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring di dapur. Shikamaru membantunya membawakan piring ke _wastafel, _sedangkan Shima duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi.

"Kau tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini?" Tanya Temari yang sedang sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor di depannya.

"Tidak, aku sengaja mengambil cuti hari ini." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hm? Ada apa memangnya sehingga kau memustuskan untuk cuti?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Aku ingin kita pergi berlibur hari ini."

"Mendadak sekali kau mengatakannya… mau berlibur kemana kita?"

"sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya. Setelah selesai beres-beres siapkan dirimu dan Shima, aku mau mengganti pakaian dulu setelah itu memanaskan mobil."

"Uhm!" Temari hanya mengangguk senang.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Temari dan Shima sudah tampil rapih. setelah selesai mengunci pintu, mereka berjalan ke tempat Shikamaru yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Shikamaru membukakan pintu mobil untuk Temari dan anaknya. Temari duduk di jok depan dan Shima duduk di jok belakang.

Temari terlihat cantik menggunakan baju berwarna kuning dengan rompi putih pendek berpita ungu cerah dan rok berenda selutut bermotif bunga-bunga serta rambut yang tergerai indah. Shikamaru mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hijau gelap dengan celana jeans-nya. Sedangkan Shima memakai kaos hitam dan jaket merah.

"Kau mau membawa kita kemana Shika-kun?" Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ke sebuah taman di mana kita dapat melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Otou-can… Chima cenang kalena akhilnya kita bica bellibul belcama. Holeeee~!" kata Shima dengan wajah riang.

"Ooh… jadi kita mau piknik? Untung saja aku sudah menyiapkan bekal dari rumah tadi," kata Temari sambil bernafas lega.

"Hehe… yaaa begitulah~" Shikamaru terkekeh santai sambil terus melihat depan dan menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

Shikamaru mengendarai mobil Porsche hitam miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia mendengarkan anaknya yang sedang bersenandung riang sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke jendela untuk melihat-lihat kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Sesekali Shikamaru menatap Temari yang sejak tadi wajahnya berseri-seri. Rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka tidak pergi liburan bersama seperti ini. Profesi Shikamaru sebagai Direktur Utama perusahaan Nara Corporation nampaknya sering tak memberinya kesempatan untuk meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga. Tapi Shikamaru bersyukur karena akhirnya ia dapat mencuri waktu untuk itu sekarang.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Temari membuka pintu mobil lalu menginjakkan kakinya keluar. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Tiupan angin membuat poni Temari bergerak lembut.

Taman yang berbentuk seperti bukit berselimut karpet hijau yang terbuat dari alam ditambah dengan pohon maple dan tanaman lain yang indah terlihat menyegarkan mata. Bunga Bugenvil yang bermekaran dengan aneka warna nampak menghiasi setiap sudut taman. Shikamaru memetik salah satu bunga Bugenvil berwarna ungu lalu menyematkannya di telinga kiri Temari.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan bunga ini~" puji Shikamaru pada isterinya.

"…"

Temari hanya tersipu dan diam tanpa kata. Hanya semu merah di wajahnya yang menunjukkan respon untuk Shikamaru. Bagaimana tidak? Belum selesai dibuat takjub dengan mahakarya sang pencipta, ia sudah dibuat takjub lagi dengan perkataan dan perlakuan suaminya itu.

"Otou-can… Okaa-can… ayoo cepat kecini~!" teriak Chima di atas bukit taman sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo, anak kita sudah menunggu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menggandeng tangan Temari dan berjalan menuju bukit taman.

Temari mengimbangi langkah Shikamaru di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Shikamaru, sementara tangan kirinya menenteng bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Shikamaru dan Temari melihat Shima berlari ke arah pohon maple yang rindang. Setelah sampai di sana, Shikamaru menggelar sebuah tikar berukuran kecil yang barusan dia ambil di bagasi mobil. Meskipun mini tapi tikar itu cukup muat untuk mereka bertiga.

Shikamaru duduk bersandar pada pohon. Temari duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, kepalanya bersandar di bahu tegap milik suaminya. Tangan Shikamaru merangkul Temari dari belakang. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas dengan awan yang bergerak lembut tak beraturan. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sangat ia senangi sejak kecil. Shikamaru sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia sangat menyukai awan dan langit, tapi yang jelas ia tahu dua hal tersebut mampu menenangkan hatinya saat rasa jenuh melandanya.

"Lihatlah," perintah Shikamaru pada Temari sambil menunjuk apa yang dia lihat.

"Ya, aku melihatnya, Shika-kun~"

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Sangat… itu sangat indah," jawab Temari dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap bentangan cakrawala yang tersaji di indera pengelihatannya.

"Sama seperti dirimu, Temari~" Ucap Shikamaru saat ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap iris _teal_ Temari dalam-dalam.

#Blush

Perkataan Shikamaru sontak membuat Temari memunculkan semburat merah di kedua buah pipinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Wajah Shikamaru bergerak mendekati wajah Temari. Perlahan semakin mendekat. Hingga jarak di antara mereka kini hanya tinggal setengah senti meter lagi. Temari menutup matanya dan Shikamaru mulai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Okaa-can… aku lapal!" seru Shima.

#Srekk

Keduanya langsung menegakkan badan dengan muka lurus ke depan laksana robot yang baru diisi baterai. Mereka berharap Shima tidak melihat apa yang mau mereka lakukan tadi. Karena dari tadi ia asyik bermain-main mengelilingi taman dan tiba-tiba saja muncul membuat Temari dan Shikamaru kaget.

Shima yang untungnya tidak curiga terhadap tingkah aneh kedua orang tuanya menyuruh Temari untuk membuka bekal. Hari sudah siang, terik sinar matahari pun semakin terasa panas. Wajar saja bila Shima merengek karena perutnya sudah mulai keroncongan. Lagi pula dia juga telah memutari taman yang mana membuatnya kehabisan energi.

Temari meraih kotak bekal dan membukanya. Kemudian ia menyuguhkannya kepada Shikamaru dan Shima. Shima menerimanya dengan wajah sumringah, sementara Shikamaru tersenyum tipis padanya.

"_Ittadakimasu~!_" seru Shima dan Shikamaru dengan serentak.

"Aku mau ke toilet yang berada di dekat parkiran mobil sebentar." Izin Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah."

Temari memasuki toilet wanita. Ia ingin membasuh mukanya di salah satu _wastafel_ yang berjajar di sana. terdapat sebuah kaca besar yang terpampang di hadapannya. Setelah menutup keran Temari melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan membenahi rambut pirangnya yang agak sedikit berantakan karena tiupan angin.

"Uhuk! uhuk! uhuk!" batuk Temari terdengar cukup keras. Spontan ia menututup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Ibu satu anak itu kaget ketika melihat ada cairan merah pekat yang melumuri tangannya. Jari-jemari Temari terlihat bergetar. Bibir dan gigi Temari pun nampak merah karena darah. Darah itu keluar saat ia terbatuk.

'_Ya tuhan! Kumohon jangan sekarang…'_

'_Aku… masih ingin bersama dengan mereka~'_

Matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca menyiratkan rasa gundah. Untuk detik selanjutnya air mata Temari sudah mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Badannya terlihat sempoyongan. Ia melangkah mundur hingga punggunya menabrak dinding.

'_Tidak… aku tidak ingin berpisah dari mereka~'_

Batin Temari terus menjerit, meraung-raung. Ia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi di saat seperti ini. namun apa daya bila tuhan sudah berkehendak lain. Tangan Temari mencengkeram dadanya sendiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pengelihatannya lama-lama semakin meredup. Sekejap kemudian ia sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Bunyi alarm mobil ambulans terdengar nyaring. Dari pintu masuk sebuah rumah sakit terlihat beberapa suster yang sedang terburu-buru membawa seorang pasien yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur yang didorong oleh para suster tersebut. Nampaknya ia akan dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan UGD.

"Maaf silahkan anda menunggu di sini saja, Tuan." Kata salah seorang suster pada pria berkuncir satu yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan isteri saya, Sus?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan nada yang panik.

"Biarkan dokter yang akan mengurusnya. Saya permisi dulu." Setelah berkata pada Shikamaru suster itu langsung memasuki ruang UGD sambil mengenakan maskernya.

Lorong rumah sakit terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang terlihat wara-wiri di depan Shikamaru dan juga Shima. Shikamaru dan Shima duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan pintu ruang UGD. Shikamaru terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Temari saat ini. Shikamaru menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terus muncul di benaknya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Temari? Apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti ini? dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya.

"Heuheuheu… Otou-can, Okaa-can kenapa?" Tanya Shima pada ayahnya sambil menangis. Dari wajahnya yang masih bersih dari dosa itu tergambar rasa cemas yang amat sangat.

"Otou-can juga tidak tahu, tapi kita berdoa saja semoga Okaa-can baik-baik saja ya, Shima~" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengelus rambut Shima untuk menenangkannya.

Shima menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan Shikamaru sambil terus menangis. Shikamaru mendekap anaknya dengan erat. Ia berusaha menenangkan Shima, akan tetapi ia sendiri tidak mampu menenangkan hatinya yang sedang risau.

Beberapa jam kemudian Shikamaru mendengar bunyi kenop pintu yang sedang dibuka dari dalam ruang UGD. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggandeng tangan Shima.

"Bagaimana keadaan isteri saya, Dok?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan mimik wajah yang tegang.

"Nyonya Temari kondisinya sedang kritis, kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tetapi penyakit yang diderita oleh nyonya Temari sudah sangat parah sehingga terlambat untuk dapat disembuhkan."

"Memangnya isteri saya sakit apa, Dok?"

"Isteri anda mengidap penyakit _Tuberculosis. _penyakit ini menyerang organ paru-paru, dan Sepertinya ini mencapai stadium akhir."

"Apa? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi~"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Nara."

"Doktel, apakah kami boleh macuk untuk menemui Okaa-can?"

"Silahkan, Nak… baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan Nara."

Setelah berpamitan, dokter yang menangani Temari berlalu dari hadapan Shikamaru. Shima menggeret tangan ayahnya memasuki ruang UGD. Shikamaru mengikuti langkah Shima di belakangnya dengan berusaha menerima kenyataan pahit yang menimpa isterinya.

Shikamaru melihat seorang wanita yang kini tengah terbaring tidak berdaya memakai alat bantu pernafasan. Wanita yang terbaring di sana adalah wanita yang benar-benar sangat dicintainya. Seorang wanita yang telah sekian lama menempati relung hatinya, yang senantiasa mengisi hari-harinya dengan kebahagiaan, serta yang telah memberikan hadiah sekaligus anugerah terindah dalam hidupnya, yaitu seorang putera bernama Nara Shima.

'Tiit…tiit…tiit~'

Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung terus berbunyi, pertanda bahwa Temari masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Shikamaru dan Shima duduk di samping ranjang Temari. Shikamaru menggenggam tangan kiri Temari dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mencium tangan yang lemah itu dengan menitihkan air mata.

"Kumohon bukalah matamu… aku masih ingin melihat indahnya dunia dari kedua bola mata indahmu…"

"Kumohon bukalah bibirmu… ucapkanlah bahwa kau mencintaiku…"

Shikamaru terus berbicara dengan nada pilu pada Temari. Ia berharap Temari masih bisa mendengarkan suaranya. Shikamaru melihat ada sedikit liquid bening di sudut kelopak mata isterinya. Sebuah pertanda bahwa Temari merespon ucapannya. Tangan Shikamaru bergerak mengusap air mata Temari.

Shima sejak tadi hanya terus menangis sambil menyebut-nyebut _'Okaa-can'_. Tiba-tiba ia melihat jari telunjuk kanan Temari bergerak sedetik dua detik. Setelah memastikannya ia langsung mengadukan pada Shikamaru.

"Otou-can! Lihatlah, jali Okaa-can belgelak-gelak!" ujar Shima memberitahu ayahnya.

"Temari,"

Shikamaru membelai wajah cantik jelita milik Temari dengan lembut. Wajah itu terlihat pucat pasih. Temari membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai pulih. Pandangannya agak sedikit kabur. Bibir tipisnya bergerak menggumamkan sebuah kata-kata yang tidak begitu jelas terdengar. Shikamaru tersenyum pada Temari seolah mengerti apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Shika…Shikamaru-kun~" panggil Temari dengan suara lirih.

"Aku di sini, Temari~" sahut Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Ma-maaf… maafkan aku sudah menyembunyikan ini semua darimu~"

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu tanpa perlu kau meminta maaf padaku,"

"Terimakasih." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Okaa-can… heuheuheu~"

"Shima… kau adalah jagoan Okaa-san, jagalah dirimu baik-baik ya, sayang~"

"Memangnya Okaa-can mau kemana? Okaa-can Jangan tinggalkan Chima… heuheuheu~"

"Okaa-can tidak akan kemana-mana… Okaa-can akan selalu berada di hatimu karena Okaa-can sangat sayang padamu, kau mengerti?"

Shima memeluk Temari dengan erat. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam dekapan sang bunda tercinta. Tangisan Shima membuat pakaian yang dikenakan Temari sedikit basah. Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sendu. Meskipun ia tidak berucap tetapi hatinya menjerit karena kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

"Shika-kun, aku mohon jagalah anak kita dengan baik. Uhuk! uhuk!" Titah temari pada Shikamaru.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Temari."

"Jagalah dirimu juga, maaf karena aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu lebih lama lagi… jika kau merindukanku, bercerminlah… kau akan melihat jiwaku ada bersama jiwamu, karena kita adalah satu." Ujar temari dengan mata sayu.

"Temari, untuk terakhir kalinya dengarlah perkataanku ini. kau diciptakan hanya untukku. Aku bangga memiliki seorang isteri sepertimu. Kau adalah perempuan terindah dalam hidupku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya~" kata Shikamaru sambil membelai rambut Temari.

"Uhukk! Uhuk uhukk! A-aku sangat mencintaimu, Shika-kun… hiks! hiks! selamat tinggal~" ucap Temari dengan bibir yang bergetar dan menitihkan air mata bersamaan dengan nafas terakhirnya.

"Aku juga amat sangat mencintaimu, Temari… dan sampai kapanpun tetap akan selalu seperti itu." Balas Shikamaru sembari mencium lembut kening Temari yang terasa dingin.

Langit yang tadi nampak mendung kini telah menumpahkan jutaan bahkan milyaran tetes air yang terjadi karena proses alam. Hujan deras yang turun seolah ikut berduka, merasakan rasa sedih serta kehilangan yang melanda Shikamaru juga Shima. Mereka berdua duduk lemas dengan beruraian air mata.

Bagi Shikamaru, Temari adalah satu-satunya wanita sekaligus isteri yang mampu mengerti dan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Di kala ia pulang dari kantor, Temari selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis. Saat ia bangun tidur di pagi hari, Temari selalu menyodorkan teh hangat kesukaannya.

Sementara bagi Shima, Temari adalah ibu yang lembut dan penyayang. Ketika ia lapar, Temari senantiasa membuatkannya masakan yang sangat lezat. Ketika ia kesulitan menali sepatunya, Temari selalu mengajarinya dengan sabar. Dan sebelum ia tidur, Temari tidak pernah absen untuk membacakannya cerita dongeng pengantar tidur dengan tulus.

Hujan deras kini mulai terlihat agak sedikit reda. Awan gelap perlahan mulai menyingkir. Jasad Temari telah diurus dan dimakamkan. Banyak rangkaian bunga yang diletakkan di sekitar batu nisan yang terbuat dari marmer itu. Orang-orang yang datang memakai pakaian serba hitam, menyiratkan bahwa mereka turut berbela sungkawa. Satu persatu orang mulai bernjak meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut. Hanya dua orang yang masih tersisa di sana.

Pelangi muncul di angkasa raya ketika hujan sudah sepnuhnya berhenti dan matahari kembali menyinari bumi. Warna-warninya membuat siapapun terpesona melihatnya. keanggunannya akan membuat setiap orang tersenyum menyaksikannya. Shikamaru dan Shima telah selesai mengirim doa untuk Temari. sebelum beranjak keduanya menyempatkan diri untuk mencium batu nisan Temari dengan menitihkan air mata lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

'_beristirahatlah dalam damai, sayangku… aku di sini akan selalu berdoa untukmu. I will always love you~'_

.

.

The End

.

.

.

A/N : _yokatta_… akhirnya selesai juga. Aku ngerasa lega karena butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk menyelesaikan sebuah fict. Maklum, aku kalo ngetik suka nyicil… soalnya kadang-kadang pikirannya suka macet. Hehehehe! Tapi terimakasih banget bagi yang udah mau baca fict bikinanku yang memble ini yaa, Minna~! :D

Yosh! Fict ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, oleh karena itu kutunggu review dari kalian. Sekali lagi terimakasih~

I love you full! :*


End file.
